The present invention disclosed herein relates to a solar cell and a method of manufacturing the same.
A solar cell is a photovoltaic energy conversion system that coverts a light energy emitted from the sun into an electric energy. The solar cell uses an unlimited solar light as a resource as to generate electric power but does not produce environmental pollution during the electric power generation. Thus, the solar cell receives great attentions as a representative future eco-friendly energy resource. However, the solar cell has various limitations to be practical because photovoltaic energy conversion efficiency is relatively low. Accordingly, in order to practice the solar cell, many studies for increasing the photovoltaic energy conversion efficiency have been in process.